


Ne fais rien d'imprudent

by Dragonna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Norman is not a good dad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire n'avait jamais été assez bien pour son père. Parce qu'elle était une fille, qu'elle ne faisait rien comme il l'aurait espéré. Elle savait qu'elle ne le contenterait jamais, même si elle espérait toujours. Et pourtant, quand elle entra dans cette grotte pour remettre une lettre, elle le rencontra lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne fais rien d'imprudent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de la franchise. Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages.  
> Genre: Fluff, Angst, Family  
> Univers: Alpha Sapphire  
> Personnages de l'histoire: Steven, Sapphire, Norman, Marc, Kyorge  
> Parings: Aucun.  
> Rating: Pour tous

Sapphire n'avait pas eu une enfance si heureuse que ça. Elle aimait Jotho. Elle rêvait d'un voyage dans ce pays qu'elle aimait aux côtés de pokemons de cette région. Elle s'imaginait prendre Germignon, parcourir les routes et gagner les badges. Elle se constituerait l'équipe de ses rêves, elle aurait un dracolosse et un dracaufeu. Elle visiterait Rosélia, Ebenelle, l'antre du dragon. Elle parcourrait Jotho avec ses amis. Sans avoir quelqu'un pour l'observer tout le temps, lui dire quoi faire ou lui mettre la pression. Elle deviendrait la championne de sa région.

_Elle défierait Peter, le maître des dragons. Elle se battrait contre le célèbre Red sur le mont Argent.  
Elle aimait Jotho. C'était son pays._

Évidement tout n'était pas rose, son père n'était presque jamais à la maison, occupé par son emploi de champion dans un autre pays. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir de père parfois. Où était-il quand elle gagna cette petite compétition de pokemon de locations? Où était-il quand elle tomba de vélo, se blessant le genou? Où était-il quand elle faisait des cauchemars? Sa mère ne plaignait si souvent de l'absence de son mari. Une telle distance ne permettait pas souvent des retours. Et il était champion d'arène. Plusieurs fois il proposa de venir vivre à Hoenn. Mais sa femme refusait, sa famille vivait à Jotho. Comment pouvait-il elle laisser ses vieux parents tout seul? Ses parents qui criaient si souvent. Elle se bouchait les oreilles, ou enfonçait son casque pour regarder des matchs pokemon à la télé. Des championnats. Des combats d'un membre de son conseil contre le maître.

 _Elle admirait Red, Peter, Cynthia._  
Jeunes et déjà si talentueux.  
Si exceptionnels.

Elle n'arrivait jamais à s'imaginer entrant dans la salle du maître, s'arrêtant à quelque pas du seigneur des dragons, si majestueux et impressionnant. Comment, pensait-elle souvent, pourrait-elle espérer défier ces légendes? Qu'était-elle à côté d'eux?

_Elle souffrait d'un manque cruel de confiance en elle-même.  
Son père ne l'avait jamais vraiment encouragé._

Elle sentait presque qu'il aurait préféré un fils, un fils qui aurait réclamé un pokemon à 6 ans, qui aurait lu tous les livres de stratégies. Et elle? Bien entendu elle voulait faire son voyage, elle voulait des pokemon, gagner des badges, voyager, se faire des amis. Être libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, loin de la pression paternelle.

_...Être comme tout le monde._

Rendre son père fier. Lui montrer les huit badges et voir l'approbation dans ses yeux sombres. Voir son sourire comme quand elle était petite. Sentir sa main lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Savoir qu'elle était aimé. Savoir qu'elle n'était pas une déception. Qu'elle était la digne fille de son père.

_Juste une fois._

Elle commencerait avec Germignon, ce qui constituait un vrai défi vu les premières arènes (vol et insecte). Elle réussirait, elle se ferait des amis, de vrais amis.

_Pas comme ceux à l'école qui se moquait d'elle, disant qu'elle n'avait pas de père._

Mais ses plans furent changés quand elle eu 13 ans. Elle ne sut pas comment ni pourquoi mais son père réussit à convaincre sa mère et elle déménagea à Hoenn. Elle détestait ça. Elle haïssait cette région, cette région qui lui avait prit son père. _Comment faire maintenant?_ Elle devrait se battre contre lui. Affronter son regard froid. Voir le pincement de ses lèvres à chacune de ses erreurs. Voir même la déception dans ses yeux si elle perdait.

_Pourquoi ne pouvait pas avoir une famille comme beaucoup?  
Une famille aimante et normale?_

* * *

Bourg-en vol était tellement différent de sa ville natale. Si petit. Silencieux. Juste quelques maisons, un magasin d'alimentation et un laboratoire. Très peu d'habitants, des pokemons qu'elle n'avait jamais vu gambadaient ici et là. Mais c'était un petit bourg. Perdu au milieu d'une belle forêt, à quelques kilomètre de la mer.

 _C'était une blague?_  
_Que faisaient-ils dans ce trou paumée?_

Mérouville aurait été tout aussi bien. Ou même la ville où travaillait son père, où était l'arène. _Pourquoi ce coin perdu?_ Il n'y avait même pas une bibliothèque ou un cinéma!

Elle rencontra Ruby qui semblait très aimable mais qui partit comme une flèche, arguant qu'il devait aider son père à faire des recherches. Elle se surprit à l'envier. Il s'amusait avec son géniteur, cherchait des pokemons avec lui. Faisait peut-être même des combats avec lui. Il ne se sentait probablement pas de le devoir d'être fort et impitoyable pour voir l'approbation dans le regard du professeur.

 _Ça faisait mal._  
Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'envier les autres.  
Elle pouvait aussi ne pas forcément prendre son père comme modèle...mais apprécierait-il qu'elle ait un style différent du sien?

Entendant des cris elle se précipita, instinctivement. Et vit un petit chiot gris qui aboyait après un homme accroché à une branche. Terrifié, il tentait de s'accrocher, de rester hors de portée. Il la vit et s'écria, apeuré. «Hey toi, aides-moi. Ramasses une pokeball et lance-là que ce medhyéna!» Le concerné bondit et arracha un morceau de blouse blanche, jappant avec fureur.

Sapphire hésita en regardant les objets. Puis ramassa la sphère rouge et blanche ornée d'une flamme. Et la lança. Un adorable poussin orange jaillit de la sphère, ébouriffant ses plumes couleurs de feu avec joie. Il sautilla quelques instants puis se figea, perplexe de voir le professeur criant et agita ses jambes dans le vide, un chiot de ténèbres accroché à la cheville.  
Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, lançant un petit cri interrogatif. Sapphire n'hésita qu'une seconde et ordonna «Flammèche!»  
Le petit type feu bondit et cracha une pluie de petites flammes rouges qui heurtèrent l'agresseur du professeur. Jappant de douleur, il se retourna vers les deux fautifs et courut vers eux en grondant de rage.  
«Griffe!»  
Rapidement, le poussin sauta et ses griffes déchirèrent la fourrure grise. Il lui asséna même un coup de bec sur le crâne pour faire bonne mesure. Puis bondit et cracha à nouveau son feu sur le dos de son adversaire. Le type ténèbres gémit pitoyablement et s'enfuit, boitant presque, la fourrure roussie. Fier, le poussin se rengorgea.  
Le professeur descendit de l'arbre «Merci ma petite. Tu es arrivé au bon moment.»  
Elle rappela le type feu dans sa sphère, sentant qu'elle devait le rendre, même si elle l'aimait déjà. Mais il repoussa sa main avec le sourire «Non non...gardes-le, pour te remercier.»

* * *

Elle commença ainsi son voyage. Son père partit dans un discours qui aurait pu être celui d'un père fier mais les mots « _Tu marches dans mes traces._ » ou « _Comme ton père._ » la blessèrent légèrement. Elle n'était pas lui. Elle ne serait jamais comme lui, elle le savait.

 _Ne pouvait-il pas juste accepter qu'elle soit elle-même?_  
_Pas lui en plus jeune?_  
_Ne pouvait-elle pas se détacher de lui?_

Il était un dresseur exemplaire et puissant. Il ne se priva pas pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui dans l'état actuel des choses et devait aller d'abord défier quatre champions.  
Elle ravala sa réplique acerbe.   _J_ _e sais que tu es le cinquième champion. J'ai 13 ans. Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir_. Elle n'en avait pas le courage. Ne pouvait-il pas être plus encourageant? Il avait été bien plus gentil avec Timmy qu'avec elle bon sang! Il ne lui aurait jamais capturé un pokemon. Il lui aurait dit de se débrouiller. Ou lui aurait dit d'aller à la pension réclamer un oeuf dont un dresseur n'aurait pas voulu. Il ne lui en aurait jamais capturer un. Sinon il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.  
_Était-ce parce qu'elle était une fille?_  
Parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être assez bien pour lui?  
Une sourde et légitime colère enflait en elle à chaque pas. La déception l'avait frappé bien trop souvent à son goût. Elle se demandait même comment cela pouvait lui faire encore mal.  
_Il n'a jamais été là._  
Il aurait préféré un fils, même si il ne l'avait jamais dit explicitement.

En chemin elle participa à une loterie miracle et tira le numéro gagnant. On lui remit une magnifique pokeball rouge. Et on partit. La plantant là. Après s'être demandé ce que cela voulait dire, la curiosité la prit et elle jeta la sphère. Et resta muette devant le pokemon qui en sortit. Un terhal. Un pokemon tellement rare qu'il n'en existait plus à l'état sauvage. Et il était blanc et doré. Chromatique. Elle avait du mal à y croire.

_Son père dirait que c'était du gâchis.  
Il n'aurait jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse élever un tel pokemon._

Elle lui montrerait. Elle gagnerait. Elle le battrait. Et si il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de fierté, tant pis, il sortirait de son cœur. Elle avait assez espéré. Nul besoin de verser encore des larmes. Lentement elle caressa la peau métallique de son nouveau partenaire. «Salut toi. Je m'appelle Sapphire. J'espère qu'on pourra devenir amis.»  
Le type acier cligna de l'oeil et se détourna, pensif. Pensant certainement à son ancien dresseur, vu son ID différent.

Elle continua sa route, et gagna son premier badge sans trop de soucis, le type acier ayant fait un vrai massacre dans l'arène. Même si un à moment, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, il avait quand même attaquer et battu ses adversaires.

Elle aida -encore- un scientifique qui s'était fait voler quelque chose d'important et sauva un pokemon kidnappé par la même occasion. Acte purement désintéressé. Elle voulait juste se rendre utile et aider les gens.

Quand le président Stone, de la société Devon, lui demanda de porter une lettre à un certain Steven Stone, elle ne protesta pas. Ravie de rendre service. Après tout si le concerné était dans une grotte, le joindre par pokenav ne devait pas être évident.

Et puis c'était sur son chemin. Et le président avait été si gentil, qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

* * *

Elle gagna en passant le second badge et entra dans la grotte, accompagnée de Galifeu. Des torches accrochées au mir éclairaient l'endroit, lui permettant de se passer de flash ici. Elle suivit les indications d'un montagnard et descendit un escalier de pierre. Elle entra dans la grande salle dont le mur du fond était recouvert de gravures. Un homme, aux cheveux d'argent avec des reflets bleus, regardait la paroi peinte, avec calme, parlant à voix basses de choses qu'elle n'entendait pas. Puis le murmure se tût. Il devait l'avoir entendu arriver. «Oui?» fit-il, d'une voix calme, attentif.  
Toussotant elle murmura, intimidée (c'était quand même le fils du président de la plus grande société d'Hoenn) «Monsieur Stone?»  
Il se retourna. «C'est moi.»

_Il était beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle n'avait cru.  
Il avait clairement moins de 30 ans. 25 ans peut-être._

Celui-ci eut un sourire doux «Puis-je t'aider jeune fille?  
\- Heu...Le...le président Devon m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre.» Elle lui tendit, un peu gêné en voyant l'agacement sur son visage.  
Mais ce n'était pas contre elle, vu ses doigts qui se crispèrent sur le papier, tandis qu'il lisait. Il replia finalement la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche «Et bien ce vieil homme insiste...» Difficile de dire s'il était agacé, fâché ou amusé. Peut-être un peu des trois. «Merci...hum quel est ton nom?  
\- Sapphire...  
\- Très bien. Laisses moi t'offrir une récompense pour avoir fait tout ce chemin. Non pas de protestations...j'insiste.» Il lui tendit un disque argenté marqué d'un chiffe et d'un nom ''Ailes d'Acier'' «Ceci est ma CT préférée, apprends la à un pokemon qui sait voler.  
\- Vous...êtes sûr qu'elle ne vous manquera pas?»  
Steven eut un petit rire, amusé «Tous mes pokemons pouvant la connaître la connaissent. Ne t'en fais pas.» Il partit mais s'immobilisa à la sortie de la grande salle «Au revoir et bonne chance pour la suite.»  
Sapphire regarda la CT, croisant le regard de son Galifeu. Une pensée la traversa. Un CT aussi puissante pour si peu? A son niveau? Juste pour avoir transmit une lettre?  
«Si ça avait été mon père, il m'aurait donné quelque chose comme cage-éclair ou reflet...pas une attaque si forte.»

Étrangement, elle se sentit heureuse.

* * *

Elle continua son voyage, elle se fit des amis, elle devint forte. Elle gagna des badges. Ses pokemons évoluèrent. Mais elle échoua contre son père. Trop nerveuse devant ce regard qui la jugeait, qui semblait juger chaque attaque. Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et elle échoua. Elle entendit quelques reproches mais ne reste pas, retournant au centre. _Qu'avait-t-elle fait de mal au juste?_ Elle s'était trop souvent posée la question. Et avait renoncé à trouver la réponse.

_Rien! Elle voulait juste...juste...réussir, gagner.  
Lui prouver qu'il avait tord._

Quand elle y retourna ses pokemons eurent évolués. Furent devenus plus fort. Brasegali fit un malheur, mettant KO presque d'un coup chaque adversaire et esquivant la dernière vengeance pour riposter d'un coup de pied brûlant, éjectant le pokemon flemmard à l'autre bout de l'arène.  
Il se retourna vers elle, les yeux illuminés de fierté d'avoir vengé l'honneur de sa dresseuse.  
Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme en face d'elle.

«Tu as gagné.»

Elle n'osa se réjouir, attendant le verdict.

«N'importe qui aurait gagné si facilement avec un pokemon combat.»

Elle serra les dents. Elle savait qu'il détestait les pokemons combats.

_Qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle choisisse Arcko ou Gobou._

_Que pour lui Poussifeu est la voie de la facilité._

_Mais elle n'en avait cure._

«Ce métang chromatique que tu as utilisé la dernière fois. Quel gâchis, tu ne sais pas l'exploiter. Il n'évoluera probablement jamais en métalosse. Quand bien même il serait trop puissant pour que tu le contrôle. Tu n'es pas le maître de la ligue.»

Elle détourna les yeux et quitte l'arène, sans un regard. Ignorant la dernière phrase. Elle savait qu'il avait tord. Metang était son ami. _Son ami_.

«Rends visite à ta mère de temps en temps.»

Elle retint les mots «Je lui parle plus souvent que toi.»

_C'était inutile.  
Totalement inutile._

* * *

Quelque jours plus tard, elle recroisa Steven, qui lui sourit. Et la salua. Il se souvenait d'elle alors qu'elle ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois, durant quelques minutes. Flattée, elle lui dit que tout allait bien. Elle n'allait pas parler de ses problèmes avec son père à un inconnu, même charmant. Le jeune homme fut interrompu par un cri. Et Latios arriva, paniqué, poussant des petits cris inquiets.

«Il semble vouloir qu'on le suive.»

Elle s'apprête à le laisser faire. Après tout il semblait tellement expérimenté, comparé à elle. Mais il sourit et lui proposa de venir. Hésitante, elle accepta, n'arrivant pas à croire à sa chance.  
Il lui proposait de l'aider à sauver un pokemon légendaire.

_C'était presque irréel._

Mais la team Aqua vint leurs causer des soucis. Et elle envoya Altaria, tout juste évoluer. Le pokemon utilisa ailes d'acier sur ses adversaire. Du coin de l'oeil elle regarda le Métang de Steven et retint la façon dont il l'utilisait. Elle pensait se servir correctement du sien mais voulait voir comment d'autres se servaient de ce pokemon.

_Et elle captura Latias._

Encore une fois, le doux sourire de Steven et son approbation lui firent chaud au cœur. Il ne la connaissait pas et pourtant, il agissait bien mieux que...

 _Que..._  
Un pincement au cœur l'empêcha d'aller au bout de cette pensée.  
Mêlé à un sentiment amer.

Elle accepta le méga-anneau, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Mais l'homme partit avant qu'elle ait pu demander ''pourquoi elle ?'' Elle n'était qu'une gamine. Elle n'avait que 13 ans.

_Pourquoi cet homme semblait-il penser qu'elle valait la peine d'avoir un objet si précieux?_

* * *

La pluie tombait à verse. L'orage tonnait. Elle restait la sous la pluie, tremblante. La blessure à la jambe la faisant souffrir. Latias gémit et lui donne un coup de tête, pour la convaincre de bouger et de ne pas rester sur cet îlot au milieu de l'océan déchaîné. C'était dangereux, même avec elle pour la protéger. Même si elle appelait son frère.

«Sapphire?»

Steven venait d'arriver, avec son airmure qui grognait sous la pluie battante. Le jeune homme se soucia peu de se tremper lui-même et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. «Que s'est-il passé?»

Il avait déjà une vague idée.

«La Team Aqua...Ils ont réveillé Kyorge.»

Steven ne sait pas s'il devait se précipiter à Atanopolis. Ou rester. C'était son devoir de champion de régler les problèmes. Mais il ne pouvait laisser cette gamine toute seule au cœur des éléments déchaînés. Même avec Latias pour la protéger. Il soupira «Tu es blessée?  
\- Non. Pas vraiment.»

Évidement. Arthur était un fou idéaliste mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une enfant. Même chose pour Max. Même s'ils l'avaient laissé toute seule ici. Avec certes des pokemons capable de voler, plonger ou nager mais quand même.

«J'ai eu tellement peur. Kyroge...est terrifiant.»

A côté de Latias, sans aucun doute. Un monstre des abysses, venu de la préhistoire. Nul doute qu'il devait être terrifiant. Sans doute pas autant que Groudon mais quand même. La pluie semblait redouter d'intensité et la mer montait, engloutissant petit à petit l'îlot.

«Viens avec moi, je t'emmène à Atanapolis.»

Tremblante, elle grimpa sur Latias qui s'élança à la suite d'Airmure.

* * *

 

«J'y vais.» Sa voix ne trembla pas. Il savait qu'il a largement le niveau pour affronter un pokemon légendaire. Il n'avait pas peur. Il avait même une master ball. Comment pourrait-il échouer? Metalosse était tellement puissant qu'il battrait sans problème le pokemon Légendaire.

«Non.» Marc ne le regardait même pas, avançant vers l'adolescente. «C'est toi qui a été choisie. Tu possèdes la gemme rouge.  
\- Cela ne fait pas d'elle une élue, non? Arthur a bien prit la bleue lui.  
\- Si Steven, la gemme brille dans ses mains. C'est un signe. Kyroge n'acceptera d'être approché que par elle.»

Il serra les dents. Pourquoi une gamine? Il était le champion de Hoenn bordel, c'était à ** _lui_**   de régler la situation, pas à laisser des enfants le faire! Mais si elle avait été choisie par le dieu des océans... _que dire, que faire?_

**Rien.**

Serrant les dents et détournant les yeux, il entend plus qu'il ne voit les portes s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre. Il crut entendre les rires des Ténéfix et les grincements des nosferaltos. Cet antre était sombre et froide, menaçante.

Regardant la jeune dresseuse franchir les larges portes, il croisa son regard quand elle regarda une derrière fois derrière elle. «S'il te plaît, ne fais rien d'imprudent.»

Il s'en voulait assez comme ça. Il était assez furieux comme cette saloperie de destin.

Si quelqu'un devait mourir pour Hoenn...c'était **lui.**

_Bien entendu elle pouvait s'en sortir mais...mais..._

Marc lui tapota l'épaule «Ne t'en fais pas. Elle y arrivera. Si elle a été choisie par Latias, tout ira bien.  
\- Latias ne pourra pas la protéger si elle est touchée un laser glace.  
\- Cette petite a probablement une master ball.  
\- Et si elle n'en a pas?  
\- Battre Kyroge est suffisant. Et c'est un type eau, il suffira d'un pokemon plante ou électrique puissant et rapide pour frapper en premier.»

Il eut un rire amer. Battre un monstre? Cette petite avait un pokemon feu et deux dragons dans son équipe. Kyroge pouvait les abattre tous les trois en un seul coup chacun. Et ce n'était pas son Absol qui pourrait encaisser les coups, méga-évolution ou pas. Il ignorait quels étaient les deux autres.

 _Peut-être si le pokemon ténébreux connaissait une attaque électrique.._.

Le sol fut à cet instant secoué par un terrible tremblement de terre, et un terrible rugissement venu des abîmes retentit, les glaçant tous. Marc était pâle, caressant nerveusement la tête de son millobelus, la culpabilité gravée sur son visage. Juan regardait la porte, les yeux vides de toute expression. Max lançait des regards pleins de reproches à Arthur qui se rongeait les ongles, se sentant le plus coupable ici.

 _Puis le silence._  
Horrible. Angoissant.  
Plus de cris, de grondement.  
Et la pluie cessa petit à petit.  
Les nuages s'écartèrent.  
Et les portes se rouvrirent.

* * *

 

Elle sortit, pâle, escortée par un Absol tenant à peine sur ses pattes, son collier avec sa mega-gemme brillant faiblement. Le pokemon blanc et noir frotta sa tête contre le bras de sa dresseuse, gémissant doucement d'inquiétude pour elle, craignant qu'elle soit blessée.

Après tout elle s'était effondrée après le combat et était resté de longues minutes à reprendre son souffle, entourée par ses amis qui n'avaient par été mis KO.

Seul Laggron était encore conscient -à part Absol- mais à bout de forces. Cela n'avait pas été facile de sortir, et le pokemon blanc avait beaucoup joué de sa corne pour faire partir les pokemons qui attaquaient lâchement son amie épuisée. Il s'écroula d'épuisement à peine ses pattes touchèrent-elles l'herbe et l'infirmière du centre se précipita près de lui.

Sapphire prit une inspiration d'air frais, d'air du dehors, arrêtant petit à petit de trembler, la peur se dissipant lentement «J'ai capturé...» Elle fut rattrapé par Ruby, le premier qui était accourut auprès d'elle «...Kyroge.» Elle se tourna vers Marc «Dois-je vous le laisser? Pour que vous le gardiez ici? Dans cette caverne?» Elle avait peur du monstre contenu dans cette ball. Elle aurait voulu que le champion du type eau le prenne. La libère de ce fardeau.

Marc secoua la tête, attristé «Mauvaise idée, n'importe qui pourrait le voler et je ne pense pas qu'il m'obéirait. Gardes-le!»

Sapphire n'osa dire qu'elle n'oserait pas s'en servir avant longtemps. Qu'elle envisageait même de le relâcher. 

Elle se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Celui-ci sourit, le soulagement gravé sur son visage «Bravo.» Il s'avança vers elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, d'un geste tendre et fraternel. «Tu as été fantastique. Merci de nous avoir sauvé. Et désolé d'avoir été forcé de tout te laisser faire...»

Il ouvrit des yeux surpris quand elle se jeta dans ses bras, tremblante, presque en larmes de peur. Après quelques instants il lui caressa les cheveux, un peu maladroitement, ne sachant que faire.

Sapphire était toujours terrifée parce que elle avait failli mourir, parce que Kyorge avait presque tué ses pokemon.

Elle avait été seule. Et seul Steven avait voulu empêcher ça, tout les autres l'avaient poussé dans la grotte. _Parce qu'elle était l'élue_. Lui seul s'était opposé et avait voulu y aller à sa place. Renonçant à contre-coeur sous la pression des gardiens.

_Et sa fierté à lui, valait toutes les félicitations du monde._

Son père aurait pu lui dire qu'il était fier d'elle, elle n'en avait cure, l'approbation dans le regard bleu du dresseur valait cent fois plus pour elle.

_Au fond de son cœur, la pensée qu'elle aurait aimé que Steven soit son père ou son grand frère ne lui causa, cette fois, aucune culpabilité._


End file.
